Beverages may be dispensed through various valves such that fountain drinks may be prepared by restaurant employees. Commonly, restaurant employees may take an order and then manually pull cups and fill the beverages according to the order. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved beverage dispensing apparatus that is automated and allows a person filling an order to identify drinks grouped by order or type. There is also a need in the art for an improved beverage dispensing system that automates the drink dispensing procedure and transports beverages to a desired area where they may be identified and utilized by restaurant personnel.